Lily's Weekend
by MagickSennyo
Summary: This goes along the same timeline as my other spoilerfilled HarryDraco story. It's Lily's weekend with her father and it starts out a bit rough.


"Hey there Lily-bug!" Harry smiled, scooping his daughter into his arms. Distantly he heard Ginny sniff disdainfully but he chose to ignore her in favor of his child.

"Hi daddy! I remembered to bring me book so you and Draco can read it to me again!" Lily beamed at her father before searching the space behind him. "Daddy, where's Draco?"

"He had to go to Hogwarts to see Scorp for a little bit. He'll be back later." Harry assured her before finally facing his ex-wife.

"Ginny, only an hour late today I see." He nodded in her direction, mostly out of spite.

"I told you James was going to give that little Malfoy boy a seeing to."

Harry gritted his teeth so hard he felt them grind into powder in his mouth. James hadn't taken well to the divorce and refused to see his father unless his mother was present. His acting skills at the platform had astounded Harry but not fooled him. He knew that his quip to Albus about Slytherin had been completely serious. Albus had promptly owled him after his sorting to tell him that he had in fact been sorted into Slytherin with Scorpious and that James was going to be very mean to them.

"Kindly tell our son that it is not a good idea to harass Malfoys—I learned that a long time ago." Harry glared one last time at Ginny before turning to leave.

Harry apparated to his flat and sat Lily on the floor. She smiled sadly at him for a moment before running off to put her bag in her room. Of all the children she had been the most mature about the divorce, she'd spent a lot of time listening to her parents fighting before accepting the fact that they would never be happy together again. While it did hurt her to have to see her parents torn apart she knew they still loved her very much.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Lily-bug so don't get too interested in anything!" Harry shouted after her.

A crack sounded beside him and he turned to see Draco glaring furiously at him.

"Your son attacked mine!" He hissed.

"I know, I'm so sorry Draco—you know I can't talk to him." Harry pulled Draco close and rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"I know it's not your fault, but it's so ridiculous. McGonagall said she had to physically pull him away from Scorp before she could get him to stop. The divorce contract stops him from saying exactly why he was hurting him but he still shouted horrible things about my family ruining his."

"God I'm so sorry Draco. I wish I could stop it, but he won't see me at all."

"I know, I know." Draco visibly groped for his composure before lifting his head to meet Harry's eyes. "Is Lily-bug here yet?"

"Yeah. She's in her room. I'm gonna start dinner, you go talk to her. She was asking about you." Harry kissed Draco softly before heading towards the kitchen.

Draco walked down the hall and knocked softly at Lily's door. He smiled when it opened on its own accord.

"You shouldn't be able to do that, you know." Draco chuckled as he settled beside her.

"Is Scorpy ok?" Worried green eyes met Draco's grey ones and he felt compelled to tell her the truth.

"No, he's really upset. Al was trying to keep him calm when I had to leave."

Lily hugged Draco tightly before smiling brightly—a grin that Draco couldn't help but mimic.

"I'll write him a letter then. Maybe that'll help him feel better."

"I'm sure that would." Draco kissed the top of her head softly.

"I don't think you ruined my family."

Draco looked at her sharply and Lily raised her chin before continuing.

"Mommy and Daddy were fighting for a long time. You make daddy happier than mommy did, you helped my family. Albus thinks so and so do I. James is a big fat jerk." Lily made a face and Draco laughed giddily.

The guilt Draco hadn't been aware he was carrying lifted from his shoulders. He stood to pull the little girl into a crushing hug as he pondered how wise this nine year old child was. She must have inherited it from her grandmother and namesake because from what Harry had told him about the princes tale, Lily seniors heart had been just a large and ready to love as the Lily he held in his arms.


End file.
